1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to identity security and particularly to obscuring user web usage patterns to disrupt user identification by one or more other parties when a user is browsing the web.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user is browsing via a web browser, other parties may attempt to track the user's web browsing history in order to identify the user from the user's web usage patterns.